perfectworldinternationalfandomcom-20200214-history
Realm of Reflection
The Realm of Reflection is an instance that players who are over level 30 can enter to gain a small amount of experience and Spirit every minute, for up to twelve hours per day per character. The Realm can be accessed by completing a short discourse with Mira Laedi in North Archosaur (555 673) or City of a Thousand Streams, and choosing to Enter. Each of the many locations that players may be teleported to has a Peach Blossom Fairy NPC, who allows players to exit, Banker and Auctioneer NPCs, and a Mailbox. Players always exit Realm at North Archosaur, even if entering at Thousand Streams The instance is bathed in an ethereal white light; the maze of walkways and squares inside float in this vast, seemingly endless void of light. Mira explains that it is formed of chaos, and players' meditations within the Realm aid to keep the energies there focused enough to do no harm. The amount of XP is four and two-thirds times level, per minute, for 322pm at character level 69. It varies per character level. The XP gains tick, and are displayed, every 60 seconds, presumably at the top of every minute, server time. It is 3,208 XP per minute at level 99, but because so much xp is required to level from 99 to 100, this is very close to one-third as much XP compared to the total needed to level. 322 out of 1,057,360, compared with 3,028 out of 30,412,503. Each Reflective Shard grants one hour of reflection time. The daily limit of 12hrs reflection time resets at 12:00 noon. Characters will continue with reflection after the duration is reset, if in reflection, and will -probably- re-enter reflection if the duration runs out and then resets, but players who commonly experience disconnecting issues, even during afk, may find that the reset is a trigger for such a disconnect. Both Mira Laedi and the Peach Blossom Fairy also offer crafting services; Reflective Shards can be crafted into more powerful Radiant Shards that work as Reflective but give double the XP and Spirit in Deep Reflection * Reflective Shard x 2 + Brilliant Essence x 2 = Radiant Shard x 4 * Brilliant Essence x 6 = Radiant Shard x 4 The actual amount of XP from Deep Reflection may be more than double; a single test shows 211.78% of normal XP. The reflection interface can be open, or minimized to a friendly head icon on the top right of the screen. It shows the time remaining for the day's reflection maximum, and the amount of reflection time afforded by Reflective Shards or Radiant Shards. Up to 7 days of reflection time can be stored. Hyper EXP values do not affect Reflection XP. Neither do +XP items such as the Amulet of Blessing from the Dreamchaser Starter Kit Genies do not gain experience in the Realm of Reflection, as they do when the character defeats Wraiths or gains quest xp. Even though the amount of XP received during Reflection increases each level, that amount decreases with successive levels, relative to the amount of XP required for the new level, just as monster kill xp and quest xp does. The net effect of this is that it takes longer to level up. The effect each level is fairly small; for example, at level 74, it takes 1,137 minutes to level up, and at level 75, it takes 1,256 minutes. But it is significant over large numbers of levels; it only takes 16% as long -209 minutes- to level at level 31. Cat Shops can be activated in the RoR; Starting and Stopping reflection can be done while in cat shop form, as can adding Experience /SP to Genies, but consuming Reflective Shards to add hours cannot. Characters will of course level up while in catshop form, but the levelup animation does not occur until they return to normal. Riding Mounts can be equipped, but not Flying Mounts. Surprisingly, Skills can be used. The combination of a challenging floating maze structure (previously, there was not even a map available for the Realm). its elements separated by jumpable space, lends itself to the more adventurous and twitchy players who try to explore and reach more and more difficult to access areas of the Realm The new interface added with Eclipse allows characters to get rid of Reflective Shards in their inventory by adding them to the available Reflection time, the same as in the Realm of Reflection. Previously, Shards could not even be sold. This is particularly useful now that Roll Call is an automatic quest. Characters that jump off the platforms are teleported back, always to the center of the maze. There is one exception to the rule of always being teleported back: of mid-2016, when a male character is Embracing (carrying) a female character, neither are teleported when they jump off, and must remain in the lower level zone until they find the one teleporter (on a medium sized hill), or use teleport items to exit the Realm. On the lower level, characters still gain xp. Setting the female down does not itself affect staying on the lower level; the two characters count as a separate entity when the game checks to see if they are falling. Links * Experience Table - wikidot - http://janelh.wikidot.com/experience-table Category:Quests Category:Locations Category:NPC Category:Teleportation